Cuddy's shoulders
by House-less
Summary: Missing scene de Wilson's heart. One-shot, friendship.


_Bonsoir à tous ! On enchaîne avec le drama ! Avec cette fois, un petit remake du 4x16. Wilson's heart. Enfin, de la toute fin rien n'est dans l'ordre à partir du moment où Wilson regarde House couché dans son lit. Ah, et, Cuddy ne porte pas ce qu'elle portait dans l'épisode, oups ?_

 _Le titre est en quelque sorte inspiré d'une photo trouvée sur We Heart It, c'est une sorte de référence au rôle que Cuddy joue dans le double-épisode et de l'impression que le Monde repose sur ses épaules._

 _Ceci est un one-shot, mais il se peut qu'il y ait une suite. Mais c'est compliqué._

 _D'ici là, sait-on jamais, bonne lecture :*_

 **Cuddy's shoulders.**

Il se faisait tard, le réveil sur la table de nuit affichait une heure du matin. Ou alors l'heure était plus avancée, personne ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de détails dans cette chambre où le temps était figé. L'atmosphère lourde était renchérie par la quiétude étouffante qui enveloppait l'endroit et l'absence de lumière donnait une teinte de tristesse sans équivaut à l'ambiance de deuil déjà palpable. Seuls les rayons de la pleine Lune faisaient office d'éclairage.

A à peine un mètre du lit, la jeune femme était assise, les jambes sous elle, sur un fauteuil pour le moins inconfortable. Malgré l'inconfort de sa literie et emportée par la fatigue, elle s'était laissé aller à un sommeil léger, après des jours passés à veiller. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux cernés, elle s'était négligemment tenu les cheveux en un chignon désordonné et avait revêtu une tenue moins élégante qu'à l'habitude, un simple sweat et un jean.

En fond sonore, le murmure doux et monotone du moteur qui faisait marcher les machines, quelques fois, s'ajoutaient dans un bruit étouffé des éclats de voix, la sirène d'une ambulance ou le cri d'un patient dans l'agonie.

Le regard vide, House fixait un point devant lui. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, et il avait la bouche sèche. Ses muscles étaient engourdis et une douleur lancinante lui broyait la tête et la cuisse. Il était exténué par les émotions accumulées en si peu de temps et les événements des derniers jours le dépassaient. Il hasarda un regard vers sa gauche quand il sentit une chair qui n'était pas la sienne lui frôler la main.

La main droite calée entre le dossier du fauteuil et sa joue, Cuddy semblait dormir profondément. Il en doutait, cependant. Son autre main était étendue vers lui, ses fins doigts serrant doucement la paume de sa main. Il la regarda ainsi de longues secondes, quelque part rassuré qu'elle soit là.

Relevant la tête, son regard tomba sur Wilson, debout derrière la vitre. Une multitude de sentiments différents dansaient dans la prunelle noisette de son ami ; il put y déceler de la tristesse, une profonde tristesse. De la colère, aussi. Sans doute. Le vide dominait cependant le regard que lui lançait Wilson.

A la vue de son ami, House se rappela la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital et sentit tout son corps se raidir de douleur. Un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer ou ne pas ressentir s'imposa à sa conscience. Il avait gâché le bonheur de son ami, avait ôté la vie à une jeune femme à cause d'une foutue amnésie et avait probablement perdu son meilleur ami à cause de cela. Lui qui n'oubliait d'habitude aucun détail…

Il entendit vaguement le coulissement de la porte lorsque son ami l'ouvrit pour entrer.

« C'est terminé, » lui annonça-t-il une fois assez proche du lit pour le toiser du regard.

House se demanda s'il parlait d'Amber ou de leur amitié. Il espéra assez égoïstement que sa première hypothèse soit la bonne.

« Je suis désolé, » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer. Sa voix était à peine audible.

« J'espère que tu es content, » poursuivit Wilson. Sa voix détachée lui serra le cœur.

Lisa bougea un peu dans son sommeil, ce qui lui fit faire une pause. Wilson adressa un regard à la jeune femme endormie sur le fauteuil et remonta jusqu'à leurs mains liées pour enfin regarder House à nouveau. Il serra systématiquement la main qui était dans la sienne, le regard rancunier que lui lançait Wilson lui fit encore plus mal que l'ouverture qu'il avait dans le crâne ou la cicatrice à sa jambe.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, » soupira-t-il dans un léger rire amer. « C'est terminé, House. »

Et il quitta la chambre sans attendre de réponses. C'étaient peut-être les deux présomptions, finalement.

Doucement, la jeune femme émergea, réveillée par la présence supplémentaire dans la pièce et la légère pression qu'elle sentit être exercée sur sa main. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa les pieds sur le parquet froid en essayant de reconnaitre la personne qui était entrée dans la chambre. Elle ne vit que le dos de Wilson disparaitre dans le couloir.

Son regard se posa sur la main qui serrait la sienne, puis sur son propriétaire. Il suivit son regard et décrispa ses doigts serrés inconsciemment sur les siens. Elle devina que Wilson n'était pas étranger à cette attitude et s'empêcha de sourire à l'idée qu'elle avait pu le réconforter, même endormie. Doucement, elle sentit la pression sur sa main gauche lâcher et la retira dans un mouvement qu'elle se voulait naturel. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, légèrement tremblante à cause de l'air froid et climatisé de la chambre.

Ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher sous un masque calme et serein. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour lui, mais ses yeux la trahissaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux machines qui traduisaient ses constantes vitales sous forme de graffs ou simplement de chiffres et fut soulagée en voyant qu'elles frôlaient la normale. Après quoi, elle contourna le lit et s'affaira à lui servir un verre d'eau.

« C'est terminé, » répéta-t-il dans un murmure en la regardant faire.

Elle n'ajouta rien, lui non plus. Seul un sourire réconfortant se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle l'aidait à avaler le liquide. Il ne la remercia pas. Cuddy reposa le verre à peine entamé sur la table de nuit et retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait peu de temps avant et depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le silence combla de nouveau la pièce, plus pesant, toutefois.

« Laissez-lui du temps, » laissa-telle entendre après un moment passé à observer silencieusement le couloir vide.

Il ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à l'imiter. Le couloir était étrangement calme, presque effrayant ; seuls quelques employés passaient par-là dans le silence complet. Le service des soins intensifs n'était jamais aussi animé que le reste de l'hôpital, cela lui donnait un côté sinistre et froid. Le bruit y était comme tabou.

Cuddy tourna les yeux vers lui et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'augmenter la dose de morphine en voyant ses traits devenir crispés. Elle se ravisa de faire cela lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas objective. Doucement, elle se leva et lui administra simplement des somnifères pour qu'il puisse dormir au moins quelques heures, jugeant qu'un moment de sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Il ne réagit pas.

« Reposez-vous, » murmura la jeune femme alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux, sans un bruit.

La jeune femme l'observa sombrer progressivement, pensive. Elle aurait tellement aimé l'aider, faire plus que rester là, à le regarder. Cuddy était consciente du débat intérieur qui se livrait en lui elle aurait voulu le soulager, lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle savait que c'aurait été vain.

Son regard embrassa à nouveau le hall silencieux, la visite de Wilson lui revint en tête et bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle devina aisément que cela avait fortement affecté le Diagnosticien. Cuddy se demanda comment son ami allait.

Le fait qu'il en voulait à House lui parut comme une évidence. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Il devait en vouloir à la Terre entière à l'heure qu'il était. Doutant de la sagesse de son geste et s'assurant une dernière fois que House dormait, Cuddy sortit de la chambre. Elle arpenta sans bruit les couloirs de l'étage et s'arrêta en voyant l'Oncologue debout devant la chambre d'Amber ; quelques mètres les séparaient.

Wilson avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les jambes légèrement écartées, son dos était plus courbé et ses épaules affaissées. Il fixait le corps inerte et sans vie de la jeune femme à travers la vitre. Il ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, ne crachait pas sa frustration sur n'importe qui ou quoi, il ne secouait pas Amber dans l'espoir vain de la réveiller non plus ; il la regardait simplement, l'air éméché. Il donnait vaguement l'impression d'être dans un état de transe où il n'avait nullement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Cuddy s'approcha doucement de lui, ne voulant pas le surprendre ou l'effrayer. Comme première approche, elle posa délicatement la main sur son avant-bras ; il ne réagit pas tout de suite, continuant à fixer Amber. Elle se demanda s'il la voyait vraiment et s'il n'était pas simplement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se tourna tristement vers elle.

« Toutes mes condoléances, » murmura-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire sincèrement compatissant.

Il détourna le regard pour regarder la femme qu'il aimait et qui à présent n'était plus sienne. C'était la première fois qu'on lui présentait des condoléances et il savait qu'il allait entendre cette phrase un bon nombre de fois durant les prochains jours. _Toutes mes condoléances._ Ces trois mots le ramenèrent à la réalité, au goût bien acerbe. Amber n'était et ne serait plus jamais là.

Wilson se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure parce qu'elle commençait à trembler, il regarda à nouveau Cuddy. Il accrocha le regard de la jeune femme, comme s'il espérait y trouver un moyen de la sauver, de _le_ sauver. Ou était-ce juste le réconfort d'une amie.

« Elle est morte, Cuddy, » articula-t-il en retenant laborieusement un sanglot.

Au ton de sa voix, Cuddy aurait juré qu'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il n'était plus en déni, il lui fallait juste accepter maintenant. Et elle savait que la blessure était encore vive et allait prendre du temps pour cicatriser.

« Oh non, » murmura-t-elle suppliante lorsque le visage de son ami se décomposa. Et elle l'étreignit vivement. Wilson la laissa faire, la serra fort, même. La force de son étreinte reflétait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et essayait d'évacuer. Il avait fait en sorte d'être dos à la grande vitre de la chambre, une manière pour lui de ne pas craquer davantage. « Je suis désolée, » souffla la jeune femme alors qu'elle sentait les épaules de son ami trembler plus sévèrement.

Cuddy se concentra pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions et chassa les larmes qui emplissaient ses iris gris et enchevêtraient sa vue. Elle ne rompit leur étreinte que lorsqu'elle sentit Wilson s'écarter doucement d'elle et poser son regard désemparé sur Amber. Plusieurs infirmières s'activaient à préparer son corps. Cuddy grimaça à leur vue.

« Elle… Va rester quelques jours, » articula difficilement Wilson. « A la… Morgue. Le temps que sa famille… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça gentiment Cuddy.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il absentement. Amber avait de nouveau toute son attention.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il voulait rester seul à présent. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai… » Elle fit un geste de la main vers le fond du couloir, Wilson hocha simplement la tête en hasardant un regard vers elle. Elle ne sut pas si prononcer son nom devant lui était une bonne idée et fut soulagée qu'il comprenne.

Cuddy regarda une dernière fois à travers la grande vitre de la chambre et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du corps figé de la jeune femme. Blanche comme un linge et immobile, elle faisait presque peur même pour quelqu'un qui a été confronté plus d'une fois à la mort. Elle sentit le besoin urgent de voir House.

Une minute, peut-être deux lui suffirent pour atteindre la chambre. Le réveil proclamait qu'il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin, s'il était bien réglé. Cuddy ne s'en préoccupa qu'à peine et se lova prestement dans le fauteuil peu confortable qu'elle occupait peu avant. Ses yeux suivirent quelques secondes le rythme cardiaque de l'homme puis se posèrent sur lui. Il était endormi mais ne donnait pas l'air de s'être complètement abandonné au sommeil, ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués et ses lèvres amèrement pincées.

Cuddy eut l'horrible sentiment qu'il y avait un double deuil ce soir-là ; Wilson venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et House le seul vrai ami qu'il avait.

FIN.

*regarde la case en bas à droite* You get me ? :p


End file.
